Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
User experience associated with a social networking system can be enhanced as the social networking system becomes more knowledgeable about the users that it serves. When knowledge of a user is gained, content, advertising, and other services can be optimized for presentation to the user. Such potentially helpful knowledge about the user can include information about the user as an individual as well as the user's activity on the social network. Knowledge about the user can be utilized to provide features that increase user interest in and engagement with the social networking system.